


Girl Meets Senior Year

by Huntjam_02



Series: Girl Meets World Season 4 [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Background Relationships, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship, Future Fic, High School, M/M, Minor Violence, Pansexual Character, Polyamorous Character, Starting Over, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntjam_02/pseuds/Huntjam_02
Summary: It's the beginning of senior year for Riley and her friends but aside from Maya, Riley hasn't talked to any of them. She's sure they've changed alot but hey it's not like she'll ever get the chance to hang out with them again anyway, Right?Basic Idea behind the Story: What happened to the the characters of Girl Meets World after the series ended? What if somehow they drifted apart only for something to start to push them back together? How would they have changed?
Relationships: Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux & Lucas Friar, Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux & Maya Hart, Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux/Farkle Minkus, Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux/Farkle Minkus/Isadora Smackle, Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux/Isadora Smackle, Maya Hart/Josh Matthews, Topanga Lawrence-Matthews/Cory Matthews
Series: Girl Meets World Season 4 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695463
Comments: 19
Kudos: 17





	1. People Change People

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for wanting to read this story! This is my first one and I'm kinda nervous but im always looking for feedback. Without further ado Here is "People Change People"

The sun begins to rise on the bustling city of New York as Corey Mathews wakes up to the sound of silence, something that had been greatly missed throughout the summer as his children Auggie and Riley Matthews always had friends over and pulled all-nighters binge watching their favorite shows. Corey gets up from his bed, kissing his beautiful wife Topanga on the forehead, before getting dressed and heading to Abigail Adams High School where he gets the student list for his new philosophy class that the school assigned to him after hearing about his lecture on the secret of life. “This should be fun,” the teacher said smugly as he looked at the list of students he had for this semester.

As the sun comes into full view of the entire city, a certain Bay window has its rays shine through and hit Riley Matthews in face who, for possibly the first time in her academic career, was excited to start a new school year. But before anything she needed to finish styling her new bob hairstyle that she secretly gave herself the night before. (She might have been almost 18 but she was still scared of her parents saying no.) As she finished her last shake out, a familiar knocking rhythm comes from her favorite place in the world, THE bay window.

“Right on time,” the excitable girl exclaims as she rushes to open the window to let in her closest friend, Maya Hart. “Wow you actually did it,” the blond beauty said with pride in her voice. “Of course I did, I’m almost a legal adult so I need to start making ADULT decisions. Besides my parents shouldn’t be that mad right?” Maya chuckles as she finishes lacing up her combat boots and tightens a jacket, that was new to Riley, onto her waist. 

“Oh very cute jacket! Where’d you get it from?” Riley said being more nosey than curious. “Josh bought it for me,” Maya blushes as she hesitates to finish her sentence, “we went on a date yesterday.” Ah yes Josh, Riley’s uncle who’s only about 3 years older than her and Maya but seemed to be on their level when it came to maturity.

“You have to tell me everything,” Riley yelled but before she could even start to ask her usual myriad of questions Maya slams her hand over Riley’s motor of a mouth knowing that was the only way to keep het silent. “School first. We can talk during free period.” With those words Maya and Riley head out the bay window into a new world, a world where they only had nine more months left before graduating.

***Cue The Theme Music***

The bell of Abigail Adams High School rings as the two best friends enter their final class of the day, Philosophy. “I wonder who our teacher’s gonna be?” The now short haired brunette pondered as she took her seat. “I don’t know who they are but as long as they aren’t boring, I’ll be good.” Maya states as she kicks her legs onto the desk. As the two early students wait for the arrival of their teacher, many familiar faces end up flooding the room including three old friends, Farkle Minkus, Isadora Smackle, and Isiah Babineaux.

The girls didn’t say anything to them though, how could they? They haven’t talked to each other since the end of Freshman year. It wasn’t a falling out, they just…. drifted. The room kept filling around them until they realized that they were surrounded only by familiar faces but not from previous High School classes, but from their 8th grade history class. That’s when it clicks for the girls. “Oh no,” the two girls say in synchronization as the door opens revealing Riley’s father, Corey Mathews, to be the philosophy teacher.

“I thought we were done with this!” Riley exclaimed. “Yeah so did I” Corey states as he does a double take. “What the-,” those were the only words that could come out of his mouth as he notices his daughter new short hairstyle. “You know what I’m not gonna question it.” Corey continues his way to the chalkboard, writing the saying that has stuck with everyone in the class room since middle school.

“What does that say?” Corey asks the class already knowing the answer. “People change people.” They all respond, saying it all in different ways that prove those words had influenced every single student in that room all be it in different ways. “Where is he?” Corey had clearly directed the question to Zay but he acted like he couldn’t hear him. “Mr. Babineaux!” Zay straightens up and mumbles his answer “idunno.” “What did you say?” The teacher asks with concern and a slight growl. “I DON’T KNOW!” Zay responded in a defensive tone as though he did know but didn’t want to spill a secret.

“I’m confused, who else is supposed to here?” Riley asks sounding concerned, as she frantically looks between the two men. “Mr. Friar.” Her father responded in a matter of fact tone. Of course it was him, she had a feeling it might be him but it was still something she didn’t want to hear. Lucas Friar, her first love, the one who almost broke up her and Maya’s friendship, the one she hadn’t seen since the summer of freshman year. She didn’t want to remember why they stopped being friends so she just looked at her father and said the only thing she could “Oh.”

Farkle and Smackle looked at Zay knowing that he was lying about where Lucas was and just a Farkle was about to push him to say something but before he could even get out a word out Maya looked at Zay with a look that screamed “I’m gonna beat your ass” which was all Zay needed to come clean. “He might be in the gym.” It made sense to everyone who had seen him around, the 18 year old was jacked but him skipping class didn’t seem to add up with any of his former friends. “Well go get him” the teacher points to the 5 former friends opening the door and giving them a hall pass.

As the group roams around the school the silence is awkward at best, that is until Farkle finally speaks up. “I like your hair Riley, it fits you” Riley was surprised that he was the first one to talk but she was happy someone did. “Thanks Farkle, how have you guys been anyway?” it didn’t really dawn on the good until Riley’s question that this was their first time hanging out in a group in 2 and half years.

Smackle decided she would answer the question since she was the most straight to the point of the three. “Well Farkle and I are still rivals of the mind and have 4.0’s, Zay is actually pretty smart and got into the baseball team back in sophomore year, oh and we’re dating.” Maya and Riley’s mouth drop to the floor at that last fact, how could Smarkle be over. “Wait, wait, wait you’re dating Zay now Smackle?!” Maya exclaimed being the only blunt on in the state of shock.

“I am too” Farkle’s interjection shook the two girls to their core never realizing that every time they saw the three of them, they were always together. “Wait,” Riley said in a confused tone, “Zay, you’re dating Farkle AND Smackle?” “Well it’s more like we’re all dating each other” Smackle’s interjection wasn’t as shocking giving the last two revelations but the confusion was still there. It was their business though so neither of the girls wanted to pry too deep.

They finally get to the doors of the gym but before entering Zay stops everyone. “Look, Lucas has changed a lot since you guys last saw him.” Maya scoffs “So he’s muscular, what about it?” Maya opens the door to Lucas in a fight with a random with three people at once but before any of them can even call out his name, Lucas knocks out one of the athletes with a swift kick to the head. The others stand by in both awe an horror as he make quick work of the other two.

Finally, the carnage is over Lucas’ bloodshot eyes meet the gaze of everyone, more specifically Riley. All she, or everyone else for that matter, can do is just stare at him as wipes the sweat from his brow. “I guess I’m late for class.” 


	2. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so yeah finally an update after like 2 months. College is way too time-consuming but yeah here’s chapter 2. Also, this is just me so if they are grammatical errors I’m going to try and catch them and edit as needed. Also here is an update to the timeline because I didn’t really specify some things. This still takes place after season 3 but some events are different.  
> 1\. Lucas actually kissed Maya when they were in Texas (Since apparently that was in the original taping)
> 
> 2\. Topanga took the job offer and they went to Europe for Riley’s Sophomore and Junior year. The reason that they’re still in the same apartment is that Farkle’s family kept paying rent and Josh lived there instead but decided to go back to the dorms when he heard that they were coming back. They just got back that summer because Topanga got a promotion back in New York.
> 
> 3.The triangle happened and Lucas never got to say who but the reasoning is different, just because that whole “either way you were choosing Riley” never sat right with me. Instead Riley and Maya decided to put their friendship in the forefront and both got over Lucas before he could tell them.

The tense atmosphere engulfs the gym as no one can seemingly find the right response to the situation, that is until Maya decides to speak up. “Lucas what the hell just happened!” The Texan looks at her the same way he always had, full of admiration and caring, but there was something new added to the mix something Maya couldn’t figure out at least not yet. “Just a little disagreement is all,” Lucas finally say causing the blonde to lose it. “A disagreement?! Lucas, you kicked a guy in the head!” Lucas isn’t surprised by the reaction; he just goes on to greet everybody else. “Farkle, Smackle, Zay good to see you guys are still together.” Farkle tenses, Smackle hides behind her boyfriends, and Zay seems to be the most normal reaction just shrugging his shoulders, then Lucas gets to Riley. “Oh, so you really are back.”

“Um…Yeah.” Riley doesn’t really know how to respond. She knew that her friends would change but she didn’t realize it would be this drastic! Lucas is a getting into fights, Farkle is in a throuple with Smackle and Zay, and Maya... ok well Maya hasn’t changed but still, this is a lot to process. She just needs everything to stop for at least a minute. But she remembers why they’re there to begin with and realizes things are never that easy. “We came to get you to class, you were the only one absent, and dad wanted you there.”

“Mr. Matthews is teaching again too? Guess it’s middle school all over again.” Riley smirks a little thinking she can see a glimpse of the old Lucas, but it leaves as quickly as it appeared when Maya breaks the silence yet again. “Yea just like the old days Ranger Rick, now let’s get these guys to the nurse and get you to class.” Lucas lets out a light chuckle and corrects the blonde. “Oh, those guys aren’t students.” Maya's look goes from anger to confusion. “T-then who are they?” Smakle finally says what everyone was thinking and unlike most other times, they’re happy she did. “That’s a long story,” Lucas answers, “and we have a class to go to so let’s go.” Lucas starts walking to the door and all anyone can do is watch as his intimidating presence radiates from every footstep. “You guys coming?” The first to walk is Riley, then Maya with Farkle and Zay coming next both holding one of Smackle’s hands as they guide her to the door.

The walk back to class is even more awkward than the one to the gym. The atmosphere was almost suffocation with how thick the tension was. No one had anything to say, at least nothing helpful to the situation. Everyone just kept to themselves. Maya played with the zipper on her leather jacket, Smackle feet had started hurting so Zay was giving her a piggyback ride with Farkle seemingly studying his partners’ actions with a smile on his face, and Riley was just staring at Lucas. When the group of “friends” finally get back to their philosophy class with half of it already done.

“Ah Mr. Friar, nice of you to join us.” Corey says without even taking his eyes away from the board. “Sorry sir, it won’t happen again.” Lucas’ response surprises everyone in the class. It’s no secret that Lucas was involved with the wrong crowd, at least to everyone except Riley and Maya, so hearing him speak like nothing had changed was almost scary. But there was no time to think about that since there was class that needed to be taught so everyone just sat down at their desks.

Corey finally finishes writing on the board, instead of “People Change People” it now just says “Change” and has some examples. “Change, it happens to us every day in something as small as losing a pound or as big as a haircut,” he says pointing to his daughter, “The thing that we don’t fully seem to understand is that change is not inherently a good or bad thing. It just depends on our disposition and our ability to accept what is now our new normal. Ms. Hart, how are you enjoying your new normal?” Maya stutters caught off guard by the question but finally answers. “Well, I like it a lot. I have a dad and a mom, we live in an actually up to code apartment, and my best friend’s back.” Corey nods his head and smiles. “I’m glad you are, I’m happy for you. Mr. Friar how about you?” Everyone looks at Lucas hoping that they’ll finally figure out what’s been going on with him but he just shakes his head and gives the basic response, “It’s about 50/50.”

  
*******

  
The bell finally rings signaling the end of the day and everyone starts to leave but Riley bolts to her friends, at least she still hopes that they’re her friends. “Hey if you guys aren’t busy do you want go to Topanga’s, just so we can catch up?” Riley smiles desperately hoping that at least one person would say yes and to her surprise everyone does, everyone except Lucas who apparently was the first one out of the room. The desperation from her smile leaves and Riley is back to being the ball of sunshine that she’s always been.

The gang arrives at Topanga’s and sit in their normal spot as Maya’s mom and manager of the restaurant, Katy takes their order. None of them seem to know how to start off the conversation, it had been so long since they had talked. Since everything changed. Riley finally decides to say the thing that’s been on her mind since they came back to the classroom maybe even earlier than that.

“What happened to us?”

There were the words that they were all afraid of. The question with way too many twist and turns to fully explain with a simple “alot.” Riley had a feeling it was bad but to get nothing but awkward silence and stares filled with worry maybe it was best if she didn’t know. Then again she’s already this deep in so why stop now?

“Riley, maybe we should wai-” Maya tries to speak up but.

“No!” Riley exclaimed. She deserved to know the truth and they all knew that. “No more Riley protection squad. This isn’t Pluto, it's us. I’m not the same girl I was 3 years ago. You have to trust me.” The girl's voice broke as she pleaded for the truth.

“You’re right Riley, You do deserve the truth.” It was Farkle who spoke up this time which was suprisng. He hadn’t really talked since they went to find Lucas. “But my part of the story isn’t even where it all begins for that you’d have to ask these two.” Farkle points at Maya and Zay as they tense up not looking forward to what has to come next.

“Okay so… You know how I asked Maya out back in freshman year?” Zay says nervously

“Yea” Riley answered “What’s that have to do with anyth-... oh, that’s where it all changed isn’t it”

“Strap in Riles cause this story is long, heartbreaking, and still pisses me off at some points” Maya took in a deep breath as she continued

**“It all started during Winter Break of sophomore year. The last time anything was anywhere close to normal.”**


	3. What Happened to Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the beginning of the flashback and things might be a little worse than Riley once thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I’m trying to have a consistent upload schedule, look out for updates every Thursday or Friday. Also, I noticed that some of you were mad about the Lucaya kiss happening during Texas. I understand, however, if you rewatch the scene it was legit a split second for him to grab her face. Lucas was FAST! Plus, Maya didn’t kiss him back so don’t be mad at her. You can however be mad at Lucas cause oh boy this flashback is only going to make him evil (for now). Don’t worry there will be a happy ending but the twist and turns are what make it exciting.

**“It all started during Winter Break of sophomore year. The last time anything was anywhere close to normal.”**

Winter in New York City was hell for Zay, in Texas it might get down to the 30’s maybe the 20’s on a really bad day, but snowstorms and -10 degrees as an average?! The only reason he even dare to step foot outside was because his girlfriend promised cookies and who could resist free food. The Texan makes his way to the door of his girlfriend’s new apartment grateful that he can finally get back into the warmth of the indoors. 

***KNOCK KNOCK***

The door opens almost immediately as Zay’s eyes come into contact with the Blonde Beauty from Lucas’ old letters. “Took ya long enough!” Maya yelled as she pulled her boyfriend into her home and a warm hug.

“Sorry,” Zay starts as he hugs her back and plants a quick peck on the top of her head, “I would’ve been here sooner but we live in a frozen hell.” The couple finally let go of each other allowing Zay to take off his 2 jackets, scarf, and beanie, revealing a thick yet formfitting cream sweater and his newly pierced ear with a nice dangling earring that Maya had picked out. 

“Told you getting a piercing was a good idea,” the beauty says cockily as she twirls the jet black earring around her neck. “Why did you even want me to get it?” her boyfriend whines as he pulls him closer. “Maybe I just like seeing you with it, you do look incredibly good looking today,” Maya smirks as she wraps her arms around the Texans neck. “Oh, only today?” Zay whispers against her lips before kissing them. “I can’t seem to remember the other days.” Maya retorts before kissing him again. “How about I help you remember?”

AHEM!

The couple separate at the sound as Maya’s dad, Shawn Hunter, picks her up and places her on the couch. “Rule number 1 of Casa de Hunter, no making out in the living room,” Shawn says rather calmly as he shakes Zay’s hand. “Sorry Mr. Hunter, it won’t happen again,” the Texan says stiffly. “Relax kid just remember the rule.” Shawn shoots a kind smirk Zay’s way calming him down. “Yes sir!” Zay was gonna miss this, he knew that his relationship with Maya was on borrowed time, She and Josh were playing the long game and that meant that pretty soon they’d have to break up and try to stay friends but how was he supposed to do that, he loved her but she loved Josh and he was just a flight of stairs away. At the most, he had until her birthday once she turns 17, she and Josh could have a legal relationship and she probably wouldn’t even miss him. At least that’s what he thought 3 weeks of winter break and then a breakup. Ain’t that some shit.

“So about those cookies I was promised,” Zay said jokingly, trying hard not to think of the inevitable. “Oh right, mom said she should be back home in like an hour from Topanga’s,” Maya said as she started scrolling through TV and finally stopping when she lands on Red Planet Diaries. “Oh, cool,” Zay says trying to sound normal but he really can’t stop thinking about the breakup. “You ok Zay?” the beauty asks noticing how off her boyfriend is. “Yea it’s just…the breakup we’ve got what, a month left, max.” Shawn, with his incredible ability to read the room, decides that now was the time to leave. 

“Oh...right… it’s been fun though. You showed me a lot of beautiful things, even love. I’m never gonna forget it. Sadly, the long game is the long game and it’s coming close to ending” Maya pulls Zay into the couch and snuggles into him as they stare at the now muted tv showing what looks to be a very messy breakup. “Did you ever love me like I love you?” Zay asked, already scared to hear the answer. 

“I don’t know. Every part of me is telling me I should love you but Josh has this hold on my heart. Thing is, I’m not sure if I want him to let go.” Maya said sadly as she curled tighter into Zay. She liked this, he was safe and in some ways home but no matter how much she wanted to love the man currently in her snake grip of a cuddle her heart and mind could never get on the same page.

“So does this mean we’re over now?” He already knew the answer but just wanted it to be said out loud. “Not until later, maybe sometime this week, but not today, you still need your cookies and your snuggles are addictive. Let’s just stay like this until then, ok?” The blond kisses her “boyfriend.” 

“OK”

And there they stayed for the rest of the afternoon, snuggled up on the couch watching tv occasionally kissing but mostly just laughing. Enjoying the last day that they would be a couple. Reminiscing on their favorite dates and most memorable moments, and even their first fight over Maya needing to stick with one nickname for Lucas. Lucas… he was definitely stopping by his house once he left. Maybe he could sleepover if he begged hard enough. But that was for later, right now it’s just him and Maya. 

“I’ll miss this” 

*******

It’s officially later and WOW this kid needs a hug bad. Let’s backtrack a bit. Maya’s mom, Katie, finally got back and couldn’t read the room as well as her husband but she still understood that there was a mood that needed lighting thankfully though she had cookies. The Hunter family, plus Zay, ate them all and actually were able to laugh for a while, though there were tears when they watched the tribute episode for Luke Ross on the Red Planet Diaries sequel series, Blue Planet Dairies. But now it was time to leave and that was what hurt Zay. It was nothing out of the ordinary but that’s exactly why it hurt, everything felt so normal even though there was a countdown to the end of their relationship, and 6 days is not enough to try and get over 11 months.

“I’ll see you later, yeah?” the boy asked shyly trying not to cry right then and there. “Yea same place, same time, different show” Maya responds as she gives Zay a tight bear hug before he makes his way to the elevator, waving at the beauty as the doors close with a warm smile on his face. But as soon as they close, the facade gets dropped and the Texan’s hand goes straight for his phone and calls his best friend. “Hey, Lucas… Can I crash at your place tonight?... I know it’s last-minute but-... no, I’m really not... Can we just talk about it once I get there?... Thanks” 

One subway ride later and there Zay was again, stuck in the freezing cold waiting to get buzzed into an apartment that wasn’t his own. The only difference is this time there were no cookies, only tears. After 30 seconds that felt more like an eternity, Zay finally gets let into Lucas’ apartment complex and takes no time rushing to the older’s door in record time. Zay decides to knock on the door to the tune of the Austin Moon classic “I Got That Rock N’ Roll” because there is always time to be extra. Before he can even finish though, the door opens and Zay finally sees the person he came all this way for, Lucas. 

“Lucas! You messed up the beat, now I gotta start over.” Lucas rolls his eyes and pulls the younger into his home before locking the door. Zay then proceeds to push him out of the way so he can finish knocking gaining a look of “What the fuck?” form Lucas. “What… I told you that I had to start over.” Zay says as he takes off his jackets, scarf, and beanie for hopefully the last time today. “Why do you have so many layers on?” Lucas asks knowing not to question the knocking. “Not sure if you’ve noticed but not only am I from Texas, I’m also black. My body was not made for these ungodly levels of cold.” Zay retorts finally getting his beanie off after it got caught in his earring. “So did your parents say I could stay over?” he asks smiling at Lucas. “Yea actually, they won’t be back until tomorrow so we just have to make sure the place is clean by then.” there’s a brief pause before the inevitable question gets asked. 

“So what happened?”

Zay can’t help but to let his happy facade break as soon as their eyes meet. He tries to hold back tears while he retells the events of the day to Lucas but trying and doing are two very different things. “So yea, that’s what happened. I have 6 days left with the girl I love more than anything and all I can do is just accept it. God! I’m so stupid!” At this point, Zay wasn’t even attempting to hold back the tears and Lucas pulls him into the warm hug he had been waiting for since he left Maya’s. 

“Hey don’t say that. You’re not stupid. Neither is Maya. If anything love is stupid.” Lucas says caringly into the shorter boys ear as their grips get tighter. “Why does it hurt so much Lucas?” Zay sobs into his friend’s chest, shuddering in every breath. “Hey, it’s ok  **Z** **,** I’m here. Just calm down. Ok?” Lucas whispers calmly into his friend’s ear, as he gently rubs his back.

**Z** ? Zay hadn’t heard that nickname since before Lucas moved or as he liked to call it, the time his first love got kidnapped. He didn’t blame him for it though he knew his family was homophobic and they risked it anyway. Confused? Well, there was a very specific reason why Lucas got expelled from his school in Texas. Sure the story they told everyone was the truth but they left out the fact that Zay was being bullied for being an out and proud Bisexual, he didn’t realize that he was actually pansexual until a couple months ago. Lucas only beat the bully up as bad as he did because they were dating, secretly. Getting expelled wasn’t a big deal he could always just got to the other school a couple of miles out but once Lucas’ parents, specifically his dad, found out that they were dating through a rather embarrassing moment of walking in on them making out. Not even 2 weeks later they’re moving to the other side of the country and leaving Zay alone in a school that didn’t care about him getting bullied.

Zay didn’t want to think about that right now though. He just wanted to get called that again, wanted to be in this hug for forever. He wanted to just focus on this touch, the one his back, the one on his chin, the one on his lips. 

WAIT LIPS?! WHAT THE HELL!

The boys didn’t really know what got into either of them but when they finally became conscious of their actions, they realized that they were kissing. It wasn’t wild and desperate like when Zay was with Maya. This was different it was slow and calm, it felt like home. That didn’t mean much though as Zay’s lips pull away from Lucas’. “I-... what did we just do?” Zay says with a frightened look on his face, not scared enough to let go of Lucas though. “I’m sorry **Z** , I just- it seemed like the only to calm you down,” Lucas said in a panic. He wasn’t wrong though that’s what always calmed him down but the last he did it, he got kidnapped. “I know that me and Maya are breaking up soon but we’re still together. I love her. And it doesn’t matter who started it, I just cheated on her.” Zay said less at Lucas and more to himself as he broke away from Lucas’ hold and sits on the couch trying to not have a full-blown anxiety attack. 

Lucas kneels in front of the boy taking the youngers face into his hand trying to help him focus. “Hey **Z** , look at me ok. You can still hear me right?” Zay nods as a response which is all the signal Lucas needs to keep going. “Ok, you can feel and see me too right?” Zay nods again. “What can you smell?” It takes Zay sometime before he can give an answer already seemingly calmer than before. “Bacon.” “Good! Anything you can taste?” Lucas asks the last question in the instructions Zay’s parents had told him a while back for when this happens. Zay blushes and just nods not wanting to say what it is. “What is it **Z**? You have to tell me.” Zay gulps down his spit and finally steadies his breathing before speaking. “You.” “Oh. sorry about that.” Lucas responds as he blushes harder than Zay or at least it’s more noticeable.

“It’s ok, I mean… it’s not because I still technically have a girlfriend but it was nice. It shouldn’t have been though. I’m not mad, just hella confused and I already know that I need to tell Maya maybe not tonight but definitely tomorrow.” Zay says quietly as he can’t even lift his eyes to Lucas’. “I really fucked up **Z** didn’t I?” Lucas says as he takes his hands off Zay’s face. “ **Z**? You haven’t called me that in a long time. I missed it.” 

“Me too.”  __

**Zay's Earring**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you all to remember that these guys are teenagers, but pretty mature teenagers, but still teenagers. They are just trying to understand their emotions so decisions that they make and the things that feel are on hyperdrive from time to time. 
> 
> Next Chapter: The downfall of Zaya but the rise of something else.


End file.
